


Bird Kid

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flock sings a parody of the song All Star by Smash Mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Kid

Max:

_Jeb once told me_

_The world is supposed to be saved by me_

Gazzy:

_I really love to make stuff blow up_

Iggy:

_I feel kinda dumb_

_When I have to ask what's going on_

_Because I'm blind and the others are not_

Nudge:

_Well, the Erasers start coming and they don't stop coming_

Angel:

_Use my mind control 'til they hit the ground running_

Max:

_It makes no sense to ignore the Voice_

_I have to listen to it simply because I have no choice_

Total:

_So much to do, so much to see_

_So what's wrong with touring the city?_

_We'll never know if we don't go_

Max:

_I really hate doing these air shows_

Angel:

_Hey now, you're a bird kid_

_Spread your wings out and fly_

Gazzy:

_Hey now, you're a mutant_

Fang:

_Call me emo and die_

Nudge:

_I really love cute clothes_

Max:

_I won't give up on my mission to save the world_

Max:

_Antarctica's cold, and it's always getting colder_

_I really wish the Voice had sent us someplace warmer_

_Like Hawaii, or maybe the Bahamas_

_But we're in the middle of nowhere because the universe hates us_

_My patience is getting really thin_

_Iggy and Gazzy made something blow up again_

_They set off a stink bomb in a school_

_Now we're being yelled at by an angry principal_

Angel:

_Hey now, you're a bird kid_

_Spread your wings out and fly_

Gazzy:

_Hey now, you're a mutant_

Fang:

_Call me emo and die_

Nudge:

_I really love cute clothes_

Max:

_I won't give up on my mission to save the world_

Angel:

_Hey now, you're a bird kid_

_Spread your wings out and fly_

Gazzy:

_Hey now, you're a mutant_

Fang:

_Call me emo and die_

Nudge:

_I really love cute clothes_

Max:

_I won't give up on my mission to save the world_

Max:

_Jeb once asked "don't you trust me, Max"_

_My response to that was "no way"_

_How could I trust him after all he'd done?_

_He left us all alone_

_If he thinks I'm gonna trust him, he's insane_

Nudge:

_Well, the Erasers start coming and they don't stop coming_

Angel:

_Use my mind control 'til they hit the ground running_

Max:

_It makes no sense to ignore the Voice_

_I have to listen to it simply because I have no choice_

Total:

_So much to do, so much to see_

_So what's wrong with touring the city?_

_We'll never know if we don't go_

Max:

_I really hate doing these air shows_

Angel:

_Hey now, you're a bird kid_

_Spread your wings out and fly_

Gazzy:

_Hey now, you're a mutant_

Fang:

_Call me emo and die_

Nudge:

_I really love cute clothes_

Max:

_I won't give up on my mission to save the world_

Nudge:

_I really love cute clothes_

Max:

_I won't give up on my mission to save the world_


End file.
